


of stars, cruisers and ginger delights

by peachtipple



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Diners, Analogy to Greek Mythology because I love Metaphors and the pretty Greek boys in Mythology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Connor works in a diner, Cute boys in retro diner uniforms is my driving force for this, Domestic Violence, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Except Arnold and Nabulungi, It's the 80s, Kevin is a 'cool rebel' who loves looking at stars, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, The Elders are in a band, They're pure beans, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: "Ganymedes was the loveliest born of the race of mortals, and thereforethe gods caught him away to themselves, to be Zeus' wine-pourer,for the sake of his beauty, so he might be among the immortals."It's the 80's. Kevin is a youth who puts on a cool demeanour but in reality, he can barely afford to pay his rent and enjoys his late-night breakfasts after stargazing sessions way too much. Connor is a new worker in the diner that makes Kevin's late night binges possible. Kevin's friends want to start a band and want Kevin himself, a self-declared 'emerging' singer to front it in hopes of winning the local contest against the group known as 'The Elders'.However, in the some-what manageable mess that is Kevin's life, the only thing truly making him feel starstruck isn't really the constellations above the Peaks or the music groups on stage. Kevin's star came in a minty green uniform, waiter's apron and a pair of rollerskates with ginger hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful smile.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Ganymedes was the loveliest born of the race of mortals, and therefore_  
_the gods caught him away to themselves, to be Zeus' wine-pourer,_  
_for the sake of his beauty, so he might be among the immortals._  
_— Homer, Iliad, Book XX, lines 233-235._

* * *

"So to confirm your order, you have a breakfast egg and bacon bun with chilli cheese fries combo and one Strawberry Delight shake. Would you like whipped cream on that?"  
  
The male sitting alone at the booth gave the waitress a nod. One of the waitress' thin eyebrows quirked upwards as she scribbled down his order on her notepad. She didn't point it out loud but one look at the expression on her face as she looked up for a moment at the customer indicated a mix of contempt and curiosity. The customer in question gave her a sheepish smile as she sighed and slid away from his table to hand in his request, the wheels on her shoes softly thrumming against the tiled diner floor as they rolled.  
  
Kevin didn't consider ordering from the breakfast menu at one in the morning bad timing. He convinced the waitress he just liked to have early mornings and even earlier breakfasts. It took a bit of persuasion but he managed to talk her into at least serving him that morning's leftover produce since they got fresh stock daily.  
  
Propping up an arm on the table in front of him, he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he drummed his other fingers on its surface. That part about waking up early was an obvious lie. In fact, his reason for popping up at the diner half an hour before closing time was because he had spent the majority of his night searching for any sort of constellations a bit off from Box Elder Peak, a mountain range around 85 miles and over 2 hours drive away from central Salt Lake City. He hadn't had much luck in spotting anything that night however so defeated by tiredness and an overbearing hunger, he drove his way back into town for a meal.  
  
The tell-tale sound of roller skate wheels skimming closer to him alerted him that his order was there. He knew for sure that it was, in fact, his order because he was literally the only customer in the building.  
  
His food was set down in front of him, the aroma of the savoury breakfast bun melding in with the sweet strawberry scent of his milkshake. If Kevin didn't have any sense of self-control, he would probably have started to salivate before shoving his face into the food like a wild beast who hadn't eaten in days. He settled for a smile instead as he looked up to thank the server.  
  
At that moment, Kevin was certain of three fundamental things.  
  
The first was that the waiter was clearly not the same one as before.  
  
The second was that he was so busy staring at the cheery guise on said waiter's face as he finished putting down the utensils for him to eat with that he didn't hear what he had said. He was certain that he had spoken as he saw his lips part and move but he was too enthralled by the light copper hair framing his pale, freckled face and the pools of deep blue that were his irises to pay actual attention. His voice and the music blaring from the jukebox seemed distant and irrelevant compared to the sight before him.  
  
And the third- he was so fucking gay. Well, not that he wasn't aware of that before, but moments like this were a clear reminder.  
  
Kevin's gaze fell to the other's lips which had now stopped moving. There was something appealing to them and the brunet couldn't tear his eyes away until he was forced to by the other male moving away.  
  
Kevin gaped at him as he effortlessly glided on his wheeled shoes. He took that moment to admire the way his wavy hair bounced with his movement as he held the now empty tray in one of his hands, the close-fitting mint green polo shirt he was wearing and white pants that cut off just above his knee before disappearing through the kitchen doors and out of the brunet's line of vision.  
  
He might not have seen any worthy star combinations that night but he had seen a sight that left him more speechless by its beauty.  
  
Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little there but he couldn't deny how utterly gorgeous the server was. With looks like those, one would be signed up with a modelling agency and not serving weird guys breakfast at almost witching hours.  
  
The youth grabbed a fork and picked at the fries on his plate with a dreamy look in his eyes for a couple of moments, gaze still fixated at the double doors before his rumbling stomach reminded him of the real reason he was there. Snapping out of his daze, his eyes fell to the meal in front of him. He was met with toasted bread containing a stack made of two sunny side up eggs and several strips of crispy bacon. Said meat was still sizzling, indicating that it had just been taken off the frying pan. Reaching out for the ketchup bottle in the middle of the table surrounded by the other condiments, he took the top bun off and squeezed a generous amount over its contents and the fries next to it. He took a sip from the milkshake that had been adorned with an actual whole strawberry wedged on its rim. Using the straw, he mixed in the whipped cream with the pink drink to make it creamier before turning over to the more savoury part of his meal. He practically finished his food in a matter of minutes.  
  
As he was sucking the last few droplets of his fruity drink, the waitress from before came by his table to hand him his bill. Rummaging through his pockets, he brought out a crinkled five dollar note and handed it over to her, dismayed that she wasn't the cute male one that had brought him his food. She reached into the pocket of her apron, bringing out a handful of coins before dropping the appropriate amount in change on the table, making a clattering sound as they hit the surface. One of them bounced off however, falling onto the ground and rolling away from them.  
  
The waitress didn't seem to notice or rather, she didn't really care.  
  
"We're closing doors in five so it's best you get going," she said as she placed the empty plate, cup and cutlery on a tray, masking her annoyance with him still being there with fake politeness before leaving his side.  
  
With a sigh and roll of the eyes, Kevin stood up, picking up the money that hadn't fallen from the table top and shoving it in his pocket before making his way to the door. As his hand reached out for the door handle, a light tap on the shoulder from behind him caused him to unwrap his fingers and turn around.  
  
He was met with a hand holding out the run-away quarter.  
  
Just as Kevin was about to take the coin, he glanced upwards to see that the person in front of him was no other than the ginger waiter from before. And with a soft voice, he spoke to him.  
  
"I believe this is yours?"  
  
This time round, the brunet actually paid attention to him as he spoke yet he was no less mesmerised with his beauty as he was earlier that night. Or would it be actually morning now?  
  
Either way, Kevin just stood there, dumbfounded for the second time that hour.  
  
A voice called out from the kitchen, muffled slightly by the doors.  
  
"Where are you Connor? This kitchen ain't gonna clean itself."  
  
The waiter looked behind his shoulder, calling out that he was coming before turning back to look at the taller man, nudging his extended palm towards him, an expectant look on his face as he waited for him to take the money.  
  
Finally, Kevin found his tongue and the ability to speak again.  
  
"K-Keep it."  
  
The words came out with a stammer as he flashed the other a shaky grin before turning on his heels and bursting out of the diner.  
  
As soon as he was outside, he immediately felt the cool night breeze hit him. Shuddering slightly, he wrapped his black bomber jacket closer around him as he scampered to where his car was parked. He almost dropped the keys to his cruiser twice as he tried to force the wrong key in it. Eventually, he found himself in his vehicle before letting out a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding all along.  
  
Leaning back in his seat, he looked out the windshield at the diner he had just been eating at. Decorating its front with a series of bright neon lights were lines outlining the doors and windows and numerous stars spread all over the walls, all beneath a large sign that read 'Stardust Diner'.  
  
Kevin sat there, his eyes fixed on the building until the lights inside the windows were turned off and eventually, the ones outside save for the name sign.  
  
It was nearing three in the morning when he revved up his car and started on his short drive home.  
  
His home was no more than a flat in an old dingy apartment complex. As he walked over to the front, he took out the keys from his pocket. He shared a small apartment with another resident there. He wouldn't particularly call him a friend, he considered him more of a burden actually as he was messy, dirty and a raging alcoholic, however, thanks to him he only needed to pay less than half the rent from his measly allowance and job. And by 'job', he means occasions where he lands a gig at some lowly bar or pub.  
  
With a sigh, he went up his usual two flights of stairs and approached the door to his flat. As he tried to put the key in the lock however, he found out that the keyhole was jammed. He leaned against the door, pressing his ear against it as he eavesdropped on the noises that came from behind it. As he listened, his suspicions were confirmed and a frown formed on his face yet, he was not surprised. Irritated, he trudged back down the stairs and outside, before going around the building to the back where the fire escape was located. Going up the rusty metal stairs he prayed that they wouldn't give in beneath his weight as they creaked with every step upwards he took. He also hoped that his aforementioned roommate wasn't so busy having sex that he forgot to open the bathroom window for him to go in from. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure why he agreed to these terms apart from the fact that he was struggling with cash and allowing the other to use the main area for his pleasures whenever made them come to the consensus that he only had to pay a third to make up for the several nights he spent sleeping wrapped in blankets in their grimy bathtub.  
  
As he approached the window, he was grateful to see that in fact, it was up and open. He looked around him to check if there was anyone looking at him lest he be reported for trespassing but there wasn't a soul awake in probably a mile from there. Except for his roommate and the unfortunate girl that had the lack of decency to sleep with him.  
  
Kevin squeezed himself through the window, slowly lowering himself down on his hands and knees as he assumed a crawling like position. Standing up and dusting himself off, he closed the window and shrugged off his jacket. Carefully, he folded it and placed it on the closed toilet lid, being left with a faded black shirt, black jeans and boots. The room was dark, the only source of illumination being the moonlight coming through the dirty window. He couldn't go outside of the room to switch the light on for obvious reasons plus he probably was locked in there too so he had to make do with the natural writing of the night. Going over to the bathtub, he parted the stained shower curtains before realising that the other hadn't made the effort to dump in his bed sheets in there for him to actually sleep in.  
  
At that moment, he had half the mind to knock the door down and have a go at the one in the main living area but these thoughts were quickly overcome with the need to sleep. So he ended up slipping his shoes off and grabbing on the only semi-clean towel in the room before clambering in the tub, wrapping it around his shoulders as best as he could before he falling into a dreamless sleep.

>   
>  **Log Date:** 28th June, 1989  
>  Unsuccessful efforts to locate Libra. Possibilities of viewing Ursula minor. Specks of dirt on lense after I dropped it and refused to wipe off an interfering variable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/3/2018: This fan-fiction is brought to you by my inability to keep a proper sleeping schedule, too many energy drinks, my addiction to 80's music and retro nostalgia, and the need to write McPricely at three in the morning on a school night (morning?).


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Price definitely needed better roommate arrangements.  
  
It was very evident that very next morning as he was woken up by a blood-curdling scream.  
  
His eyes snapped open, his vision still blurry as he rubbed at them. Blinking, he winced at the now sun-lit room as he looked towards whatever was that woke him up from his slumber- and he almost let out a scream himself.  
  
The shower curtains were drawn and on the other side was a naked woman. Her face was pale with what probably was fright, contrasting against her dark sooth black hair. Kevin sat up and awkwardly waved at her, a strained smile popping up on his face.  
  
"Uhh, hi?"  
  
The next few moments happened in a blur.  
  
One moment, the two were staring at each other and before Kevin could register it, he felt a sharp slap in the face followed by the sound of heavy footsteps rushing over. Kevin put a hand on his cheek were the slap had hit him, which now stung, and proceeded to mutter curses beneath his breath. Meanwhile, the aforementioned lady had wrapped the semi-transparent shower curtain around her in an attempt for modesty and Kevin's roommate was now standing behind her.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
His voice sounded almost quizzical as if he wasn't expecting the other youth to be there.  
  
"You know him? I thought he was a dead body!"  
  
The woman was screaming again, dropping the shower curtain to turn around and take the emerging fiasco back to the main room of the apartment. The other male shot Kevin a dirty look, as if the oncoming storm was all his fault, before following her.  
  
The brunet stared at the now empty spot where the other pair had stood a few seconds ago, wondering what the fuck had just happened, before crawling out of the tub.  
  
Standing up, he stretched his slightly sore limbs from the uncomfortable sleeping position he rested in the night prior. He made his way towards the sink, opening the cold tap on full before more or less, shoving his face under the cool, running water.  
  
He looked up at his reflection in the smeared mirror- he definitely had a red mark all across his cheek. Sighing in exasperation, he crossed the tiny room, water dripping off his face and front bits of his hair, to pick up the towel he had used to cover himself up the night before. He gently used it to wipe the water off his visage before tossing it back in the tub. Then, he grabbed his shoes and jacket and slipped them on.  
  
Not really caring for his room mate's complaints, he stormed out of the bathroom towards the sofa - his normal sleeping accommodation - ignoring the bickering pair, as he pulled one of the large duffle bags stashed beneath it, fishing out a clean outfit from inside. He didn't really take much notice of the garments he chose, he just knew that they were all black and thus, they most likely matched without issue. With the bundle of clothing now huddled between his arm and chest, he kicked the bag back beneath the couch and without a second glance towards the other two in the room, who had stopped arguing to stare at him, he strode out of the apartment- slamming the door in anger.  
  
He was sick and tired of the other's antics and this had been the last straw.  
  
He walked fast, down the stairs and out of the building, before practically breaking out into a run towards his car. After unlocking it, he swung the driver's door open and got in, placing the pile of clothing on the passenger seat next to him as he started the vehicle up and drove.  
  
One disgusting black coffee from a fuel station stop and almost an hour later, Kevin found himself at his friend Arnold's home. Arnold has been his friend since high school and both had met each other at the Mormon Missionary center - back when they both 'believed' in the faith and still lived with their families. Through each other, they discovered their mutual dislike towards Mormonism, despite Kevin putting up the appearance of the perfect poster Mormon boy, and although both still lived in Salt Lake City, they now lived a freer and less oppressive life. Whereas Arnold's parents still dotted over their child, even paying for his living expenses and everything he could ever need, after leaving the church, Kevin got the shorter end of the stick. Not only was he driven out of his childhood home by his parents, but they abruptly cut him off financially, leading him to the slump he lived in this day.  
  
He was grateful he still had Arnold to turn to when things went awry, such as that morning. His friend had often invited him to stay over at his place but despite Kevin's desperation to dodge his current home life, he declined the other's persistent offers. This was partially due to Kevin's humble nature and due to the fact that Arnold's girlfriend- the African beauty Nabulungi, lived with him. And although the trio were great friends, the brunet didn't want a life where he was a constant third wheel.  
  
However, he still went over to his excitable friend's penthouse apartment once in a while when things were driving him on edge back at his own residence.  
  
After parking the car, he grabbed his change of clothing and made his way to the front door of the luxurious looking building. The place was a couple of stories high and even had an elevator that not only worked but was also immaculately clean. In a matter of less than five minutes, Kevin was on the highest floor and knocking at Arnold's door. As if the latter was expecting him, the door almost immediately flew open to reveal Kevin's shorter and chubbier friend, thick, black glasses resting askew on his nose and wild, curly hair messily protruding at the top of his head. He bore Star Wars themed pajamas, as he always did when he stayed indoors. Kevin couldn't recall ever seeing him wear a different set. In fact, he had owned those sleeping garments for so long that the print was faded, the edges frayed, and the sleeve and trouser hems were short and tight on his figure.  
  
Arnold only had to take one look at Kevin's distraught expression and the clothing in his hands to realize what had happened. With an all-knowing nod, he let the taller male in who mumbled a small 'thanks' and made a beeline towards the bathroom.  
  
Once inside Arnold's spacious bathroom, Kevin let out a huge sigh of relief. Placing his clothes down on a chest of drawers, he became aware just then that he had walked in without removing his boots which were still dirty from his walking the night before at Box Elder. Shrugging them off, he hastily took off the rest of his clothing and once he was stripped bare, he stepped into the shower.  
  
Relishing under the faintly warm running water, he felt his nerves start to ease up and for a moment, all his worries melted away. He took his sweet time with washing up, trying out the different scented soaps - courtesy of Naba - that lined the shelves inside. The brunet settled on using a honeycomb and vanilla scented body wash. Naba scented the plain liquid soap herself and even made a small business out of it. In fact, he had several small bottles back in his apartment, stashed in one of his duffel bags so his pesky roommate wouldn't use them.  
  
Half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom holding his dirty laundry in one hand and mucky boots in the other. He had another pair of black jeans on and a 'The Smiths' shirt, his black bomber jacket slung over one shoulder. His hair was still a little damp but he had used some of Naba's styling products to make it look nice and neat.  
  
"Hey, sorry I just walked in with my shoes on," he said as he padded barefooted towards the kitchen where he was almost certain that Arnold was waiting for him. And indeed he was, nursing a cup of hot chocolate with Naba by his side.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we gave the floor a quick wipe down while you were showering," she said, smiling at Kevin before sipping her tea. The brunet male nodded in response, smiling back at her as his curly haired friend spoke up.  
  
"Sooooo, what did Joe do now?" he said, a curious glint shining in his eyes as he looked at Kevin. The latter rolled his eyes, expecting the other to ask him just that.  
  
So he gave him the usual response.  
  
"How does story time over breakfast sound like?"  


* * *

"I want a, um, Choco Bana Surprise shake, bacon waffles, salt and vinegar fries, two helpings of grilled cheese and a blueberry double chocolate muffin! Actually, I want to add this as well..."  
  
As Arnold kept modifying his breakfast order, Kevin's eyes scanned the diner in hopes of seeing the attractive ginger waiter from the last time he was there- which was approximately around nine hours ago. However, he was nowhere to be seen. This was naturally expected tho, who would work a night shift and a morning shift in a row after all? Well, some people for sure noted Kevin as he spotted the lady server that had taken his last order. But from the looks of it, the redhead seemed to prefer sleeping in.  
  
Yet his eyes still surveyed the small restaurant, latched onto a sliver of hope he might spot his copper mop and freckled face sliding by on wheels.  
  
Arnold's fingers snapping in front of his face broke him out of his daze. He looked back towards his two friends, blinking slightly. The waitress had left and Arnold was now expectantly looking at his friend, waiting for him to tell him what went down with his roommate that morning.  
  
So Kevin recited the events as they happened, starting from sneaking in through the bathroom window, to sleeping in the tub for the third time that fortnight, and the showdown that occurred when the people in the apartment woke up. He didn't mention his late night 'early breakfast' and the reason why he spent an extra hour in his car staring at the closing shop.  
  
The taller male was finishing up his story when their ordered food started to arrive. As usual, Arnold's order took up the majority of their table. This was followed by Kevin's habitual egg and bacon breakfast bun and Naba's stack of pancakes, stacked high and dripping with maple syrup and fresh chunks of fruit.  
  
"Where's our drinks?" asked Arnold as he looked around for the server that was supposedly bringing them. Kevin looked around too and just then, the kitchen doors swung open.  
  
And then, like a ray of sunshine in that now late morning, stood the redhead that Kevin had become so infatuated with on an overnight period. His smile was bright and his face almost seemed to be illuminated as he held a tray with a trio of differently colored milkshakes. With ease, he skated towards their table and Kevin unsurprisingly found himself staring in awe at him.  
  
"Good morning!" he quipped as he put the tray down on the table. In his other hand, he held up a can of whipped cream.  
  
"It wasn't specified whether you wanted any or not on your order so I brought it with me just in case," he explained, giving the can a little shake, "so would anyone like some on their drink?"  
  
Arnold raised his hand up, excited as a kid and Naba made a declining gesture. The waiter's attention turned to the brunet. When Kevin gave no immediate response, Arnold and Naba's heads turned towards him. The brunet felt a kick beneath the table, bringing him back to his senses and away from ginger boy dreamland.  
  
He hadn't been paying attention but it seemed that the other had asked him a question. So he gave him a nod.  
  
Grin unfaltering, the redhead swirled whipped cream on the boys' shakes. Before turning to leave, he reached into his apron's pocket and brought out a small wrapped item.  
  
"I believe this is for you," he said, dropping it in Arnold's expecting hands. The drink he had was mainly aimed at younger kids since it was one of the 'healthier' options on the menu. To encourage its purchase, the diner gave out little dollar store trinkets to the children who bought it. They didn't usually give to the older customers but Arnold, despite being over twenty years of age, clearly still acted like a kid. In fact, the only reason he did order that shake was for the free gift. Kevin could still remember the first time they had gone there and his friend got the Choco Banana Surprise shake. They hadn't given him the 'surprise' and he had gotten so upset that Kevin and Naba had to go ask for the toy themselves before he threw one of his tantrums. Now it seemed that not just the old staff, but even the newer staff , were fully aware and advised on Arnold.  
  
"Well, that's everything then. Hope you guys enjoy your meal!"  
  
And with that, the morning snack that Kevin really desired turned on his heels and strode off. The brunet's eyes lingered after his figure until he received yet another kick from beneath the table.  
  
Looking at Arnold, he was pretty convinced that he was the one hitting him.  
  
"Stop that," he huffed, a light blush crawling onto his cheeks as he saw the smirk his friend was giving him. Looking down at his food, he decided to ignore him and distract himself by eating. So he did.  
  
The couple exchanged glances at one another but said nothing before tucking in their own meals. However, they would occasionally glance at Kevin, who was still ignoring them in favor of eating and looking around for the ginger male from time to time. His friends had caught onto him and would nudge each other when they caught him staring at the redheaded server.  
  
"Looking for someone?" teased Arnold as he stuffed his mouth with the last remaining scraps of his grilled cheese sandwiches, spraying bits in front of him. He took the wrapped gift from his pocket where he had placed it earlier and ripped it open. He squealed with delight as he held a small hot dog shaped key chain with a pair of comical googly eyes.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and once more, disregarded both the other's lack of table manners and words. And once again, Arnold landed a hefty kick to him from underneath the table. The brunet's head snapped towards the other, a scowl forming on his face.  
  
"Cut that out will you?" he said, snapping at his friend a little harsher than intended.  
  
"Jeez Kev, you don't have to get so defensive," said the curly haired boy, putting his hands out in front of him, his smile now apologetic, "I would look at him the same way too- if I was into dudes."  
  
"I'm not getting defensive!" the brunet said, his voice growing louder as he stood up in frustration. Excusing himself, he was about to head to the bathroom to calm down when suddenly he crashed against something, or rather someone. Kevin kept his ground however, the other person was sent tumbling on the ground.  
  
Of course, it was hard to keep balance when you're navigating on a pair of roller skates.  
  
The brunet looked down, offering his hand to help the person up while a stream of apologies poured out of his mouth when he saw who the unlucky victim was.  
  
_Fuck my luck_ , Kevin thought as he realized he had knocked over that same person he had, ironically, been staring at. The second he looked away, he ended making him fall. One could say he had fallen at Kevin's feet but at that moment the brunet had no sense of humor and could only muster squeaks of sorry as his face grew redder.  
  
The redhead extended his arm to grab Kevin's hand to get up, however, for a split of a second, he forgot that he was still wearing his wheeled shoes and ended up tripping over his feet and onto the taller male. Said male was too stunned at the whole situation to comprehend what was going on and ended up falling back onto the ground in a heap with the waiter.  
  
_Oh heavenly father, he's on top of me._  
  
_His uniform is stained with something pink and brown and over his shoulder, I can make out the tray and milkshake glasses he dropped upon collision._  
  
_He reaches out to run his hands through my hair, his fingers threading through my dark brown waves, messing them out of place, but at this moment, I can't care less. He moves his hand down to my cheek, cupping it as he keeps the other by the side of my head to support himself. His face is so close I can feel his breath on my own face. His bright blue eyes are half-lidded as he gazes down at me. I tentatively reach out to place my hand_ against _the back of his neck. He pushes back against the touch, a smirk tugging at his lips before he leans down, knocking our foreheads together. The world around me seems to blur out as he closes the gap all the way, pressing his cherry pink lips against mine. Our mouths move together in tandem as he pins our bodies together, intertwined in an embrace on the diner floor._  
  
_Is this really happening?_  
  
_I can hear my name being called but it isn't coming from the beautiful man above me._  
  
Kevin's eyes snapped open to see that, to his disappointment, he wasn't in the heated makeout session he had been envisioning a few seconds ago. Despite that, however, he saw that the other was almost kinda sitting on him and he was okay with that.  
  
Until he realized that they were still at the diner, which although wasn't really that crowded, had every customer's eyes on them.  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
His name again.  
  
Suddenly Arnold popped up from behind the redhead, helping the latter male up as Naba offered a hand to Kevin. For once, the brunet wasn't in a complete daze so he turned to the boy with the copper colored hair and spoke to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry for that, please allow me to pay for the um, damages."  
  
The other faced Kevin and shook his head, his usual smile forming on his slightly flushed face. "It's fine! Don't worry about a thing. More importantly, are you okay?" he said, speaking softly as if talking to an injured animal. His tone of voice sent a couple of strings tugging at Kevin's heart. _He's adorable, I'm so fucked_ , he thought as he shook his head. "I'm fine really. And I insist on paying," he said, his eyes dropping down to the other's stained torso. It was then that he read the other's name for the first time on the shiny, new name tag pinned to his front- just as he turned around to head back to the kitchen.  
  
"I said don't worry about it," Connor said cheerily as he strode towards the double doors.  
  
As Kevin took his place back at his booth, another worker there popped up to clean the mess.  
  
For the remainder of their time there, Connor didn't show up again. This put a bit of a damper on Kevin's mood. He hoped that the other hadn't gotten in trouble for the little mishap. However, he had little time to wallow in his sorrow as Arnold spent every remaining second of their friendly outing teasing Kevin about the whole ordeal.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" he rambled on as the trio made their way towards Kevin's vehicle. The brunet rolled his eyes and Naba gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
As the group bundled into Kevin's cruiser, Arnold let out a whine.

"I left my Mr. Dog keyring back at the diner!" he exclaimed before rolling out of the car and pretty much sprinting towards the restaurant. Kevin smiled as he mentally added a mark to his imaginary tally of how many times he had seen Arnold run in the span of their friendship. That number was still pretty low, despite the ever-growing number of years they spent together.  
  
Meanwhile, Naba went through her boyfriend's bag which he had left behind in the cruiser and brought out a book. Tapping lightly on Kevin's shoulder, she handed it over to him.  
  
"Arnold's parents wanted you to have this. He was supposed to give it to you during breakfast but it seems he got distracted," she said. The male thanked her and took the leatherbound book from her.  
  
He met Arnold's parents a couple of times when he used to attend church in Sundays and even though he barely knew anything about them, he was certain that Arnold mentioned him to them non-stop. He wasn't completely sure what they know or didn't yet from the looks of it, it seemed that they knew about his stargazing hobby.  
  
He looked down at the book in his lap, running his fingers across its cover. It was a collection of stories from Greek Mythology.  
  
"Holy shit this is amazing," he said, beaming.  
  
Naba nodded, "They know how fascinated you are with astronomy and they thought you'd like to read more into the stories linked to the constellations."  
  
At that moment, Arnold burst back into the car, grinning from ear to ear as he dangled the keychain in front of him.  
  
"That guy you tripped held onto it for me!" he said before looking over at the book he was holding.  
  
"Oooh yeah, I was supposed to give you that! I almost forgot about it!" he said, growing excited again.  
  
"Well technically you did forget," pointed out Naba but Arnold either ignored her or didn't listen as he went on a full on ramble on what his parents had told him about the Greeks, Troy and Homer as Kevin drove them home. His heart had skipped a small beat at the mention of Connor but he didn't dare inquire Arnold about him, especially now that he had stopped poking fun at the brunet for keeping his attention on him throughout their breakfast.  


* * *

_"Ganymedes, a handsome young man of beauty only comparable to that of Endymion, Hyacinthus, Narcissus, Adonis, Hermaphroditus, Hylas or Chrysippus, was abducted for the sake of his beauty and taken to heaven to be the gods' cupbearer. Zeus believed that he was truly the most beautiful mortal to ever grace the earthly plane."_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26/3/2018: Best time to edit and post a chapter is before an English exam. 3am is also going to be my new standard time to actually write these chapters out. This might be one of the longest ones I wrote in anything so far.   
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr. My current blog is called peachtipple. I'll be posting updates regarding this fic and others there so drop a follow if you want.  
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was cool and still, the only audible noises being the water of the Great Salt Lake as it slightly shifted along with the spontaneous soft nudges of the otherwise non-existent wind. Kevin's fingers fiddled with the rigid focusing knob on his telescope as he peered through the narrow view eyepiece of the old and cheap device he used for stargazing. He loosened the telescope to tilt it upwards, tightening the adjustment lock as he re-positioned the eyepiece before taking a look through it again.  
  
That night he hadn't really gone out to look for star formations and constellations. He just wanted to go out and ease himself of his somewhat stressful day and admiring the beauty of the night sky, alone with quiet surroundings, was the perfect way of doing so. He wasn't on ground high enough to get a clearer view of the twinkling stars above him but he didn't really care.  
  
He lowered the telescope, low enough that it almost became horizontally flat on its perch. Kevin's view went from starry pitch black to the lake across from him. A smile formed on his lips as nostalgic memories of a much simpler time washed over his mind. His family used to take him and his brother out there often when they were younger. They used to waddle in the shallow water, splashing each other as they squealed in excitement whenever they spotted a stray brine shrimp floating by. They would then proceed to catch it using the oversized shirts their mother used to make them wear so they wouldn't get sunburn. Kevin hated the feeling of the wet shirt clinging onto his skin so he always took it off at some point. Then, in the afternoon, their mother would call them over to sit down in the shade of her favorite yellow and white speckled umbrella to eat and dry up. The pair sat on a large red blanket which over time, accumulated several different colored patches from catching on to sharp rocks and edges and tearing. Kevin and his brother used to pick at the patchwork, undoing the neat stitching and stretching the holes even further until their mom caught them and gave them a scolding. Then, the next time the blanket came out for another Salt Lake picnic, it would have a new brightly colored square of fabric covering the tears and the cycle would start anew.  
  
A smile formed on the brunet's lips as he reminisced his childhood. He fondly remembered the taste of these lunches too- a mix of the cheese and bacon pate  
his mother squeezed into their sandwiches along with the salty first bites from his wet lips as he sat there dripping with water as he ate.  
  
The wind picked up, blowing around Kevin as his happy memories were flooded with negative ones from a decade after. The picnics ceased as soon as the two brothers entered high school, their mother too busy taking care of their new baby sister and their father too busy with the church.  
  
From then onwards, it only got worse. The only place they were taken in their 'free time' was the Mormon Missionary Centre and the only activities they did were helping out with the church whilst getting indoctrinate further into the religion. The taste of salt on Kevin's lips as he ate remained, however, it wasn't from the water after a morning of frolicking. Instead, it was of him curled up in his and his brother's shared bathroom as he cried, forcing himself to eat dinner as his parents' loud voices rang against his ears as they argued on the floor beneath him. A few months into these arguments, he didn't have his brother to confide in anymore either- he had eloped with a girl from a group of traveling hippies and ran away. Instead of treasuring their remaining son, however, his family put more pressure onto him becoming the poster Mormon kid but Kevin knew that that would never be possible, no matter how hard he pretended to live up to their expectations.  
  
A few months before he was to be sent on his mission, he became friends with Arnold and after seeing how the other confessed to his parents that he did not believe in the Mormon faith, Kevin took up the courage to come out to his parents the night before he was supposed to leave for his mission to Uganda. The only place he left for before daybreak was out of his childhood home and into the cold streets of Salt Lake City with a large duffel bag containing all of his belongings. He would later sneak in the house to get his telescope and few other things he latched onto, mainly things that reminded him of his brother like his favorite pair of boots and the bomber jacket that he had left behind after leaving to chase his dream- freedom and love. Kevin missed him, his missing brother that with each growing day turned into more of a memory of a time that seemed too good to have happened in the misery that had become the brunet's life.  
  
It wasn't all that bad tho. He crashed at the Cunningham's for a while whilst looking for a job. Eventually, he got one as a cleaner at a small coffee shop. With that job along with driving out of town to perform at small pubs and bars, he managed to rent an apartment of his own in a matter of months. Unfortunately, the owner of the coffee shop, a sweet old lady with no family of her own, passed away and the shop was inherited by her housekeeper who closed it up and sold it. A short while after Kevin found another job as a store assistant at a fuel station. However, although it was better paying, it didn't last long.  
  
Instead of recollecting that event further, however, the male's thoughts took a different turn to the present, specifically the positive things in his life. If he cut out the fact that he was practically jobless and surviving on scraps, and that he had an actual living and walking headache as a roommate since he couldn't pay the rent on his own anymore, he had a somewhat passable life. He had good friends like Arnold and Naba and enjoyable night time hours on his own, just him and the stars.  
  
Taking his eyes off the eyepiece, he stood up straight from his crouched position. He threw his head backward and looked up at the vast sea of darkness and specks of distant lights above him, shining brightly, scattered around that night's full moon. Kevin closed his eyes and the clutter of stars turned into light freckles on pale skin, and the moon split to form two blue irises, half hidden under fluttering ginger lashes.  
  
Yeah, his life wasn't turning out so bad after all.  
  
The brunet wasn't sure how long he stayed there but eventually, he decided to call it a night. He disassembled his telescope, putting the main barrel and its accompanying pieces in the felt-lined black case by his feet and carefully folded its tripod. After he was done from packing his device, he picked everything up and after giving the lake a wistful glance, he made his way back to his car. His footsteps crunched against the ground, ridden with a layer of clumped salt. Eventually, his feet reached sand and soil as he strode over to where his car was parked on the narrow street. It blocked the way for any passing vehicle but at this time of night, no one would really pass by. Perhaps people like Kevin would, people who like to observe stars in outskirt lands and eat obscene amounts of food at late night hours whilst staring at cute employees- except other people like Kevin didn't really exist or at least, that's what he liked to think.  
  
Storing his telescope in the trunk of his car, he then went in and sat down behind the wheel before turning the engine on and driving down the road towards the main city.  
  
Usually, Kevin would turn the radio on or play a cassette tape but this time around, the half hour drive to 'Stardust' was silent. When he arrived at the parking lot, he noticed one of the employees sweeping outside. Looking at the watch he kept on his dashboard, he saw that it was nearing closing time. Still. he took his chances and got out of the car. The woman cleaning by the door didn't look up as he walked in. The place was unsurprisingly empty sans the bitchy waitress that was wiping down a table. She rolled her eyes as he made his way to a stool by the counter.  
  
"Kitchen's closed," she pointed out, her tone bored and irritated as she turned to face him.  
  
"But it's still quarter to two," Kevin said, smiling innocently at her as he gestured towards the neon opening hours sign hanging on the wall by the door.  
  
Throwing the rag she was cleaning with down on the table, she put her hands on her hips as she spoke again, "Well, we already cleaned all the kitchen equipment and turned the fryers off. It'll take till two to set everything up again and we don't get paid enough for overtime."  
  
Just then, the kitchen doors opened up and the smell of cooking food wafted through. A head of ginger hair poked out, followed by a tray of food.  
  
"Hey Pat, the food's done. Are we eating now or after cleaning the kitchen?" Connor piped up as he made his way towards her. Kevin forgot about wanting to order for a second to look him over, noticing how the redhead was in white trainers instead of his usual roller blades with a bandage wrapped around his ankle.  
  
When the brunet's eyes traveled back up to his face again, he saw that the other was looking directly at him, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, you didn't tell me we had customers," he said as he glanced back at Pat.  
  
"Just take his order," she huffed.  
  
The dark haired middle aged woman took the tray from Connor's hands and made her way towards the kitchen, glaring at Kevin as his lips curled up into a victorious smirk.  
  
As she disappeared, grumbling behind the double doors, the other waiter in the establishment walked up to the brunet. He took out his pen and notepad from his apron's pocket as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"So what is it that you would like to order to get Patty all riled up?" he said, a smile making its way on his face.  
  
_You._  
  
"Oh just breakfast thank you very much," Kevin said, mirroring the other's cheery expression.  
  
"Let me guess, breakfast egg and bacon bun with chili cheese fries and a Strawberry Delight shake?" the ginger said, as if reciting his order from memory.  
  
"Yup- actually, I'll leave the milkshake up to you. Surprise me," replied Kevin with new found confidence.  
  
A twinkle appeared in the redhead's eyes as he nodded and jotted down the order on his notepad. The brunet silently questioned the need for that as it seemed that the other knew it by heart already but he didn't say anything. Instead, he focused his gaze on the other's fiery copper hair as a strand fell in front of his face. Kevin wanted to reach out and place it back behind his ear but he forced his hands to stay glued to his lap.  
  
"I'll be back with it in a jiffy," Connor said, grinning before turning back around towards the kitchen.  
  
Kevin turned to face the counter, resting his arms on its surface as he busied himself with counting the checkered tiles on the diner floor. Halfway through it he got bored and just settled on looking at the food-related posters that were framed and hanging on the walls. A few minutes after the clock struck the 2am mark, Connor reappeared again. The tray he held contained more than just what Kevin had ordered. As the redhead put the tray down on the counter, he must have noticed what the brunet was thinking and said, "We usually have small food breaks after we close shop but Patricia is in a bad mood and Lori left for home already so I was wondering if I could sit with you? I-If that's okay, I don't want to intrude or anything." The male stuttered on his words near the end of his statement as he started to place Kevin's food in front of him. When the latter gave no immediate reply, Connor already reached out to grab the tray. He was apologizing and saying something about going to eat on another table when the taller male grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"No no, it's fine. I don't mind your company at all," he said quickly.  
  
_In fact, I'm borderline loving it so-_  
  
"Please, stay."  
  
Connor blinked at the other before his grin appeared once more. Hopping on the bar stool next to the brunet, he took his way too large plate of fries and soda and placed them in front of him before grabbing the cutlery and moving the tray to the side.  
  
The redhead's food was topped with a copious amount of cheese, tomato sauce, pepperoni slices and ... was that oregano?  
  
"Pizza fries," pointed out Connor as he stabbed his fork in his fries, causing the pizza sauce to ooze out from the sides.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"I saw you staring at them- it's a little something I conjured up," explained the redhead as he popped the forkful into his mouth.  
  
Kevin nodded before pointing at the milkshake in front of him, "What about this?"  
  
Connor quickly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth before replying, "The Ginger Delight shake- made from actual homemade gingersnap cookies."  
  
Truthfully enough, Kevin could see the familiar crushed up biscuit sprinkled over the whipped cream. He could faintly remember their taste from family gatherings at his paternal grandparents' house a long time ago but since their passing when he was ten years old, he hadn't had any since.  
  
As the brunet took a sip of his cold drink, he wondered if the other had chosen it intentionally, as a joke pertaining his hair. As the creamy ginger and cinnamon taste enveloped his taste buds he looked towards the other male who was staring at him expectantly. Taking his mouth off the straw, he gave the other a satisfied smile and a thumbs up sign.  
  
"This is really good," said Kevin as he picked his fork up to load it with fries.  
  
"It is isn't it? I don't know why not a lot of people choose it- it's my favorite," he said, grin unflattering before sheepishly adding on, "The cooks like to call me gingersnaps since I like it so much and well, because of my hair." He emphasized his sentence by twirling a finger in a stray curl that hung in front of his face.  
  
"That's kinda cute," mumbled Kevin. As soon as he realized what he had absentmindedly said, he cleared his throat and before the other had time to react he changed their topic of discussion.  
  
"What's up with your leg?" he said as he pointed downwards with his eyes at the bandaged limb. Connor gave it a little swing as he replied, "Turns out I sprained it when we fell this morning."  
  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," said Kevin, his eyes growing wide.  
  
The redhead shrugged and smiled at the other, "It's fine really. I just have to lay off the skates for a while. No biggie."  
  
The two continued to eat, conversing with one another as they did so. Their chatter mainly revolved around the diner- the food, how Connor's first week went, the other employees, Patricia's divorce and her 'disgusting and repulsive' habit of putting mayonnaise and mustard on her beetroot salads, Lori's pet poodle which she brought by the shop on her morning walks ... Connor was pretty much gossip central as he sat there, one leg over the other and downing his pizza fries. At one point, he offered some to Kevin to try them out and they simply ended up sharing each other's fries.  
  
"Hey, um, Kevin was it? You have something on your face," said Connor as he put his fork down and leaned forwards.  
  
_His hand is on my face, cupping my cheek as he brushes his thumb along my bottom lip. My breath catches in my throat as he leans into me, knocking our foreheads together gently. I can feel myself melting beneath the other's sky blue orbs as he looks at me, a dreamy expression in his eyes- so I close mine shut._  
  
_He's kissing me now and I can feel his tongue slide against my lips. I feel a weight rest on my lap and I open my eyes to see that he was now sitting on me. He gasps as my hand reaches into his hair and tugs. And now he's grinding down on me and I'm rutting up against him, like an animal in heat, as our kissing becomes wet and sloppy._  
  
_His fingers go down to my chin and I feel his short fingernails against my skin as he flicks them._  
  
The brunet blinks rapidly, realizing he had been daydreaming again, as he stared at Connor.  
  
"You had a piece of pepperoni under your lip and it was really bothering me," was all he said before resuming his story-telling and prattling as Kevin came down from his half stunned state.  
  
The redhead was halfway through a story of how he almost got locked in the diner after opening hours on his first trial day, the brunet hanging onto every word that poured out of his stupidly inviting lips, when Patricia appeared from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you done yet Con?" she said, her strained smile dropping completely as she spotted Kevin. "You're still here? I ought to kick you out. Some of us have jobs to do you know."  
  
"It's okay Pat, we're just finishing up. It's my fault I kept him here this long, I'll be there in a bit," interjected the redhead as he smiled sweetly at her. The woman sighed and gave him a nod, "Alright then, just be quicker okay?" she said. Connor shook his head in approval before she disappeared behind the doors once more.  
  
Turning back to Kevin, the brunet spoke up, "I hope you're not going to get in trouble."  
  
Connor only grinned at the other as he said, "I'll be fine, it's really hard to get in serious trouble here. Plus Patty says I remind her of her son so she goes a little easy on me."  
  
With a personality so sweet and smile so intoxicating, Kevin was convinced that the ginger man could get away pretty much anything. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was that one kid that never got grounded when he was younger and was the overall loved teacher's pet, yet nobody made fun of him because of that since he was so freaking nice.  
  
The two cleared their plates and finished their drinks. As Kevin reached out to take out his wallet from his jeans, he felt the other's warm hands on his.  
  
"Don't even think about it, it's on me," he said, beaming at him, "I did keep you around for a while after all."  
  
Kevin shook his head and, reluctantly, the other's hands off his. "Nope I'm paying, and I'm also tipping you," he said as he took out his wallet and slid out a crisp ten dollar bill. He dropped it on the other's lap, despite his complaints, as he hopped off the bar stool.  
  
"I'm going to get going now, thanks for the meal- and the company," he said and the other nodded, smiling at him as he waved him off.  
  
"I'll see you another time then," Connor said after him as Kevin made his way towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," the brunet said, making the assumption that the other would indeed be there tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, I'm actually off till Thursday," said the redhead, "Unless- oh, bye then I guess."  
  
Kevin had already burst out of the diner as soon as he realized his blunder. Face growing red, he was flustered as he went to his car. Getting inside, he buried his face in his hands in embarrassment before calming himself down at the realization he was being overdramatic.  
  
But really, when wasn't he?  
  
He stayed in his car, staring at the diner until all the lights inside were switched off just like he had done the night prior.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me for this morning?"  
  
Joseph's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence as Kevin put Arnold's Mythology book down. Burrowing deeper in the red patchwork blanket he was wrapped in, he turned around on the couch to look over at his blond roommate but said nothing.  
  
The other male pressed on.  
  
"I did the dishes today- even though they're mostly mine since you're never really at home to eat because of me..." His voice trailed off, biting his lip as he tried again, "I cleaned the bathroom while you were away."  
  
Kevin looked at him with an unimpressed expression and sighed.  
  
"Look, it's fine," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Just, you have to stop this. Or at least tell your girls that your roommate is gracious enough to sleep in the bathtub while you were fucking them."

  
The blond male didn't know how to reply and thus, the silence returned once more. It was nearing five in the morning and Kevin had yet to get a wink of sleep. With a huff, he got up, blanket still draped over him, and turned the lights off. Settling back on his sofa, he closed his eyes and as the other muttered apologies, he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Kevin woke up, it was around four in the afternoon. He was supposed to be at Arnold's place well over two hours ago. Groaning, he tore his gaze from the wonky clock hanging from the wall and buried his face back into his pillow.  
  
He must have groaned pretty loudly as Joseph's voice called out to him from the kitchenette.  
  
"Finally you're up. Your friend called, Archie, Arnie? I don't remember his name but you probably know who I'm referring to anyway," he said, "Also, I need you out in half an hour. Amy's coming over."  
  
The brunet rolled his eyes and sat up. He stretched his arms and stood up, padding across the room towards the bathroom. Once he was inside, he realized that by 'cleaning' the other man had done was simply changing out the towels for clean ones and wiping down the visible surfaces. He also had swept the dirt off the floor into a corner and didn't even bother to pick it up and dispose of it. Not in the mood for arguing, however, Kevin took off his clothes and threw them in his clothes basket next to Joseph's overflowing one. He'd take them to the laundromat later that was situated next door to their apartment complex to get them washed up. He then proceeded to crawl into the bathtub and take a quick bath. After a couple of minutes of soaking in the lukewarm water and soap, he rinsed himself off and grabbed a towel from the overhead towel rack Joseph had strategically installed. Drying himself up, he got out of the tub only to realize he had forgotten to take with him a change of clothing.  
  
Wrapping his towel around his waist, he got out of the bathroom and went over to his duffel bags underneath the sofa. He could hear talking and looked over towards the door where Joseph stood talking to the dark-haired bimbo that slapped him across the face. At the sight of Kevin, her attention went from the talking blond man in front of her to the almost naked brunet. He could feel her eyes on him as she looked over Joe's shoulder at him and he grimaced. Quickly, he chose his trousers and top for the day along with socks and undergarments, and hurried back to the bathroom.  
  
He emerged once more a few moments later in a dark grey polo shirt tucked into yet another pair of black skinny jeans. Kevin was pretty sure that his pants collection was just a series of black skinny jeans at this point. He was arranging his belt when he went over to his part of the room again. As he sat down to put his black trainers on, his blond roommate went into the bathroom himself. As the brunet tied his laces, he heard footsteps coming closer to him and a few seconds later, Amy was leaning over the back of the sofa.  
  
The brunet glanced at her, noting the way she purposely was pushing her tits up, almost spilling out of her low cut, too small ugly green blouse. She smiled at him through lips covered in bright red lipstick, batting her dark black lashes as she spoke.  
  
"I believe we got off on the wrong foot last time. My name's Amy," she cooed, her voice sickly sweet as she held out a hand for Kevin to shake. The male raised an eyebrow but did not return the gesture.  
  
He looked over at the open window- it seemed sunny enough to not need a jacket so he decided to leave without one. If anything, he was pretty sure he had one of his hoodies lying on the backseat of his cruiser anyway.  
  
Amy cleared her throat to get his attention again but Kevin just ignored her and got up, making his way towards the door. The woman skipped in front of him, blocking the doorway.  
  
"Look, I know you're probably still pissed at me for slapping you last time but really, I wasn't expecting to see you there, that's all," she said as she took a step closer to him. The taller male felt her hands reach for his shirt's collar, fiddling with it as she spoke again, "You, know, I can make it up to you," she said, her voice dropping into an attempted seductive whisper. That up close, Kevin could see the lipstick smeared on her teeth as she mischievously grinned at him.  
  
Kevin placed his hands on her shoulders and he could pretty much feel her melt under his touch. However, to her disdain and his comfort, he pushed her off him.  
  
"I'm late to meeting a friend," he said flatly yet the woman did not budge from in front of the door.  
  
"I don't think he'll mind then if you go just a little later if you're already late," she giggled.  
  
Growing irritated, the male roughly pushed her to the side so he could get to the door. She let out a small yelp as she stumbled in her ridiculously high heels, trying not to fall as Kevin swung the door open.  
  
Turning round Kevin looked at her and said, "Sweety, I'm gay. Also, that layered ruffled green skirt and top make you look like a dollar store Christmas tree."  
  
And with a satisfied smirk, the taller male slammed the door in her face and went down to his car.

* * *

"No."  
  
"But Kevin, it'll be perfect to get you on the stage! The best opportunity by a long shot!"  
  
"If you think I am dropping everything to chase an opportunity not set in stone you have another thing coming, Arnold."  
  
Kevin was lounging on the couch as Arnold sat cross-legged on the carpet besides him, eyes pleadingly looking up at his friend. Naba was in the next room over, making grilled cheese sandwiches for her boyfriend.  
  
"It doesn't make sense Arn. How can it be a local music contest if it's not even going to be held in Utah? Would there even be enough contestants from our conservative Mormon city?" pointed out Kevin.  
  
"Times are changing Kev!" said the chubbier boy, jumping excitedly in his seat, "The church isn't as strong as it used to be when it first was established- Salt Lake City isn't even exclusive to Mormons either! They're only hosting the actual competition in Vegas cause the venues there are waaay cooler than any dirty old bar here!"  
  
Kevin sighed as he rubbed at his temple.  
  
"Look Arnold, as amazing and wonderful as that sounds, I need an actual job to pay the bills and live off," said Kevin, "I can barely pay my rent let alone buy a plane ticket."  
  
"You don't have to! We can all pitch in for fuel and you can drive us there!" said the curly haired boy as he clapped his hands together. Kevin opened his mouth to protest once more but Arnold kept going, "Imagine, Naba's guitar skills, my drumming and your singing! We'd be the perfect trio! Your voice is incredible Kevin!"  
  
The brunet looked at his friend's hopeful face and at Naba who came in holding a plate containing a tower of grilled cheese sandwiches. Well, it didn't seem like such a bad idea plus he currently didn't really have a job to hold him down either way. It could be his one last shot before really stepping down from his fifteen-year-old rockstar fantasy and settling for an everyday, boring and monotone job.  
  
"You know what," he finally said, reaching out to take one of the sandwiches and holding it out in front of him, "Let's do this!"  
  
Arnold grinned from ear to ear and even the quiet Naba let out a squeal of joy.  
  
"All right! Let's toast to it!" said Arnold as he held out his own grilled cheese sandwich. The dark haired woman followed suit and the three of them knocked their bread together.  
  
"Now let's get out some wine and do a real toast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/4/2018: Today on thot patrol, Kevin pulls a 'move, I'm gay' moment. Once again, super stoked by your comments and kudos- they really make my day. Shits about to get real with Battle Of The Bands, starting soon TM. <3   
> Check out my tumblr @peachtipple for updates regarding this fic and others!


	4. Chapter 4

“No no, not that one! The pine one, not the strawberry scent. Do I look like some type of pansy to you?”

As Kevin turned around, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the correct car air freshener. He wanted to tell him that no, liking sweet things did not make you a ‘pansy’ and that he most likely just had a case of the ‘fragile masculinity’. However, he refrained from calling him out on the matter as he kind of wanted to keep his job. The brunet slid the tree-shaped package over the counter as the burly man carelessly dropped a couple of coins on the wooden surface and left. Kevin picked them up and counted them, noticing that the other was a few cents short. He was about to call out to him before realising that he had left the small shop already. With a sigh, Kevin opened the cash drawer and put the money inside, hoping that his boss wouldn’t notice the small discrepancy.

To his dismay, however, he had. As Kevin was finishing up from sweeping the floor after closing shop, he heard the man’s footsteps come up behind him.

“I thought you knew how to count the change.”

Kevin turned around to face him as he held the broom in his hand still.

“I do, but he left before I could tell him.”

“Then you’re not counting quick enough,” he said, taking a couple of steps closer to him.

Kevin’s grip on the broom’s handle tightened as the older man slid up behind him. He could feel his breath against the back of his neck and smell the horrible stench of tobacco from his smoking habit that although he tried to keep it a secret for the sake of his perfect Mormon image, the scent of cigarettes still clung to his clothing constantly. Kevin felt a hand rest on his shoulder and his body tensed up.

“I’ll try counting faster next time,” the brunet said as he focused his vision on the clock that hung on the wall up ahead. The time read nine in the evening. Usually, the shop would stay open for a couple of more hours but his boss had a special family dinner with his wife and children.

“Of course but what about today? That’s a financial loss for me. How am I getting them paid back?”

His body was close enough to graze against Kevin and the latter could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. There was no denying the underlying implications in the other’s suggestive words. Kevin had to tread carefully.

“I-I’ll work some extra hours,” he said, trying to put on an assertive tone.

The other man finally stepped away from him and Kevin felt relief wash over him.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” the other man said, grinning as he clapped Kevin on the back, low enough that it half landed on his posterior. His hand lingered there for a moment too long before the gas station’s owner moved away completely and Kevin found himself clutching the broom so hard that his knuckled has turned white.

This is why he didn’t drink.

His sleep gets haunted by distant memories when he’s under the influence.

When Kevin woke up, he found himself splayed out on the carpet by the sofa which he was pretty sure he had initially slept on. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes before looking down at himself. He was still wearing the clothes from the day before sans the trousers, shoes and socks. The male stood up, stretching his arms as he looked around for signs of his friends but they were nowhere to be seen. They probably went to ‘sleep’ in their own bedroom.

Kevin made his way towards the kitchen, spotting the empty wine bottles, cups and grilled cheese remnants littering the island and countertops as he made himself a nice hot cup of strong black coffee before settling down on the sofa and sipping on it.

By the time Naba showed up, he had finished the drink and was flickering through a magazine from the rack by the couch.

“You’re up early,” she called out whilst making a cup of coffee for herself.

“Couldn’t sleep very well,” admitted the brunet as he closed the magazine and tossed it to the side, “Arn’s still out?”

“Yup. I doubt he’ll wake up before the afternoon.”

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. Typical Arnold.

* * *

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. Kevin spent the majority of them either at Arnold’s place or down at the Nightingale Pancake House (going to his usual diner would be only half as fun with Connor being absent) and making preparations for their Battle of the Bands entree number. They were trying to narrow down their song choice to one from either Wham!, Duran Duran or Queen. They were also trying to come up with a name for themselves but one thing for certain was that they were definitely not going to make it a Star Wars reference- much to Arnold’s dismay. On one of the nights when Kevin wasn’t hanging out with his friends, he was helping out with a public cookout which he got paid for. Apart from this and the fact that Joseph had broken up with Amy and was now seeing a blonde bimbo called Julie, nothing really interesting happened.

When Thursday night rolled up, Kevin went stargazing at his usual post on Box Elder Peak but he had no luck in spotting anything interesting.

He was sitting down by the perched telescope, cross-legged with Arnold’s book in his lap with a slightly soggy ham and cheese sandwich in hand. The sandwich had a faint taste of soda from the bottle that spilt in the bag he was carrying it in but he didn’t really mind. Said soda bottle was lying on the ground next to him. At one point it had been knocked over by the wind so surrounding it now was a small puddle of it.

 _“Greek mythology often portrays Ganymedes as the God of Homosexuality. It is fascinating that sex between men was not only seen throughout Ancient_ Greece, _but was also revered. Men often lusted after other men, and as can be seen in the myth of Ganymedes and Zeus, the Gods themselves could not resist the allures of the youthful man.”_

As Kevin read those words, he thoughts flickered to the dream he had a few days before and looked up to stare at the sky. That was all in the past, the fleeting moments just a memory tucked away in boxes at the back of his head that occasionally his unconscious peeked into and pulled their contents out when he’s resting at night. That was all there was to it.

The longer Kevin stared at the clusters of stars above, the more he managed to block out his thoughts and soon enough, he started to form a smiling, freckled face in them. He then remembered that he had set out that night with a goal in mind.

To go to the diner and have breakfast with Connor.

He finished off his sandwich and closed the book before stashing it away in his bag. He stood up, dusting himself off as he started to dismantle his telescope to pack it back in its box after giving one last fruitless peek through the eyepiece.

Chucking his bag, telescope box and the empty soda bottle on the back seat of his car, he revved the engine up and started his journey towards Stardust.

He got there at around one in the morning so he decided to wait out in his vehicle for another half an hour so he goes in just in time for Connor to be having his break. Eventually, he went inside and sure enough, the redhead was there, putting away the broom and pail he had been using to sweep the floor. To his satisfaction, the place was also void of customers which meant he could freely talk to the other male. As Kevin stepped into the diner, Connor looked up at him and immediately a grin broke onto his face.

“Kevin! I thought you weren’t dropping by today,” he said as he followed the brunet while he went to take a seat at the bar.

The brunet smiled back at him as he spoke, “Lost track of time but I’m here now.”

“I’m assuming you’re here for the usual?” said Connor as he leaned with his side against the counter.

“Yes.”

_My usual._

“And for the drink?”

Kevin noted how much shorter he looked without the extra height from his clunky roller skates, even more so since the bar stool he was sitting on was high up.

“I’ll leave it up to you. Surprise me again.”

This time, Connor didn’t bother with writing the order down in his little notepad. The freckled male turned around to head towards the kitchen before pausing and looked back over his shoulder.

“I like your shirt,” he said and walked away.

Kevin felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks as his gaze dropped down to the garment. He had chosen to wear a nice black button up shirt with little pineapples embroidered all over it. He had left the collar button and a couple of others from the top undone and to compliment it, he wore a thin jacket and some slim, trousers with his usual boots. He felt overdressed for an early morning diner meal but it was all worth it for the compliment the other gave him.

The brunet rested arms on the bar’s surface as he waited for Connor to come back. Kevin considered if he should ask him to hang out when he’s off work sometime, preferably not after two in the morning of course but wondered if that would come off as creepy since the two had only met a couple of times. Maybe on his next visit. He could take him to a pub in the next town over or even go stargazing maybe. Kevin shook his head at that last one- that would probably be a boring date for someone as high energy as Connor. Not a date, no, he wasn’t asking the redhead out for a date. They would just get to know each other better, become friends.

A familiar voice broke Kevin away from his musings, “So what’s the deal with hanging around in your car and coming in here last minute?”

Kevin turned in his seat to face Patricia in annoyance. “I was waiting for a friend but he didn’t show up okay?”

“At one in the morning? What kind of friends ya got?”

Kevin tried to come up with a valid response to her questions but found himself having difficulty doing so. So when he noticed the kitchen doors opening up behind her and Connor coming out of them, he couldn’t have felt more relieved. Pat followed the brunet’s gaze and when she saw the redhead, she rolled her eyes and walked off to continue whatever she was doing before deciding to badger Kevin.

Connor placed the tray in front of the brunet and the familiar scent of eggs and bacon enveloped his nostrils. However, there was also the smell of something more fruity and Kevin couldn’t help but snort when his eyes landed on the yellow tropical milkshake the other had made for him, decorated with a thick pineapple slice wedged on the glass’s rim.

“Thought I’d match it with your getup,” said Connor as he propped himself up on the stool next to Kevin, “Hopefully I made it properly since I never really tasted it myself.”

“You made me a drink that you never even tried?” said Kevin, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Too healthy for me- not enough sugar and artificial colouring,” said Connor, a grin forming on his visage, “The only time I’d actually have something with pineapple in it would usually also include alcohol.”

“So like a cocktail?”

“Yeah! I actually tried to convince Patty to add alcoholic shakes to the menu but she would have none of it. I mean, we don’t even sell those type of beverages in the first place since almost no one would buy them in this oh-so-conservative town. Bless their pure little Mormon hearts.”

“I take it that you’re not of the faith?” asked Kevin as he reached out for the milkshake and stirred the straw around in it.

Connor shook his head, “I assume you’re not either since you’re clearly not wearing those ugly garments beneath.”

Kevin felt himself getting a little flustered.

“How do you know that?” he said and Connor chuckled.

“The top of your shirt is unbuttoned and if you were wearing them, they'd show,” said the redhead and his hand moved towards the fabric.

_His fingers toy with my shirt collar as he slips off his bar stool and positions himself between my legs, nimble fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons of my shirt and exposing my chest. The redhead places his hands on my bare skin, spreading his fingers out as he slides them down my front. I shiver at the other’s cool touch and my eyes follow his hands' movement down towards my belt buckle. My eyes move back up to Connor’s face and there’s a hungry look in his eyes which causes my breath to catch in my throat with anticipation._

“Oh my gosh, they’re embroidered on? I thought they were a print,” exclaimed Connor, as he ran a finger over one of the small pineapples on Kevin’s clothing. The brunet blinked, internally groaning at letting his brain wander off to dangerous territories. His daydreams alone got him hot and bothered around the other and this time it was no exception as he felt the heat crawl down to his groin. Connor was so close to him and he could feel his touch over the thin shirt, butterflies forming in his stomach as he stopped himself from letting out any visible reaction or sound. “That’s so cool.”

Kevin tried to shift his focus on his food and plucked the pineapple slice from the shake, taking a bite of it before taking a sip of the drink.

“Woah, this came out really good,” said Kevin, eyes growing wide as he held the cup out to Connor. The redhead let go of his shirt and pulled away from him, looking down at the drink. “You should give it a try.”

“Really?” beamed the other male and Kevin nodded. Connor took the tall glass cup in his hands and put the straw between in his mouth. Thoughts of the other’s lips wrapped around other things crossed the brunet’s mind but he managed to tune those thoughts off.

It was Connor’s turn to be surprised as he exclaimed, “That really does taste good. Needs more booze though.”

“You sound like a borderline alcoholic,” joked Kevin.

“Maybe I am. I blew all my money on Pina Coladas and in order to feet my three cats and parrot I have to work past midnight and serve up food for hand-“

Connor’s speech was interrupted by a shout of his name from the kitchen.

“Oh shit, I'm supposed to be helping Patty clean the back fryer,” he groaned.

“Don’t you have your pre-closing break?”

“Yeah but since we’re deep cleaning one of the fryers today, I have to wait till after,” he replied and Kevin could feel his enthusiasm deflate. Connor must’ve noticed the other’s concealed disappointment as he quickly added a follow up to his statement, “But it shouldn’t take too long.”

Kevin nodded and reached into his pockets. “I’m paying you now then,” he said and handed the money to the redhead. The other gingerly took the cash handed to him and with that, he flashed Kevin one last small smile before getting up and heading through the double doors. With that, the brunet tucked into his food, temporarily keeping himself busy as he waited out for the other to come back. He was down to his final couple of fries when the entrance to the diner opened and two men walked in.

One of them was tall and hid his lanky frame under a blue, red, yellow and white striped sweater. Over it, he had a dark blue jean jacket with a fur-trimmed collar along with matching fitted jeans and trainers. He had black wavy hair and thick-rimmed dark glasses perched on his nose. Next to him stood a shorter male with curly bright blond hair and equally as bright yellow hoodie over a colourful tie-dye shirt tucked inside white washed jeans. The bottom of his trouser legs were rolled up and he had white slip-on shoes with bright green socks beneath.

Kevin was surprised that there were other people coming to the diner at this hour- it was way past closing time now. The two looked around as if searching for someone. When the shorter male’s eyes fell on Kevin, the brunet looked away. He could feel the blond man’s gaze against his back as he fidgeted with the milkshake straw, the half-full cup ’s contents having long since melted and warmed up to room temperature. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps could be heard again as the pair made their way over to one of the booths and sat down. They started talking between them but Kevin couldn’t hear them well enough to distinguish what they were saying.

Finally, the kitchen doors reopened and Connor’s unruly ginger mop popped out of them. Kevin had already turned around to smile and welcome him back but the redhead immediately made a beeline to the strangers’ table and for the second time that hour, Kevin felt his expectations get let down again. One of them handed a small box to the redhead which he took and went back to the kitchen with it.

A few minutes passed and Connor reappeared again with a plate and once again went over to their table. He stood by them as the blond started to eat whatever he had brought him as Connor chattered away, at one point laughing over something funny that must have been said. When it was apparent that Connor wasn’t going to move away from them any time soon, Kevin decided to take his leave.

However, as soon as his hand came into contact with the door, he heard Connor’s voice loudly call out his name. Kevin looked back over his shoulder to see the redhead waving him over. Awkwardly, Kevin walked towards him as the other two stared at him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“What’s with leaving without saying goodbye?” teased Connor, nudging him with his elbow once he was close enough.

“Um, I saw that you were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt,” said Kevin, chuckling nervously.

“Oh, these are just my friends. It’s fine,” said Connor, giving him a reassuring smile and Kevin felt at ease again.

The blond male cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the ones standing up. It was then that Kevin noticed that he had been snacking on what seemed to be strawberry Pop-Tarts.

So that’s what was in that box earlier.

“Introduce us, Connie,” he said, a smirk tugging upwards at the corner of his lips as he waved around one of the toaster pastries.

“Ugh, I told you not to call me that,” huffed Connor, putting his hands over his hips. The blond’s smirk grew wider before turning his attention back to Kevin, taking a bite out of the Pop-Tart. The redhead sighed and looked over at the brunet.

“This annoying brat is Chris and Pop-Tarts are essentially his life essence. In fact, up until high school graduation, that’s what everyone used to call him because we only ever saw him eat them. One of the teachers was always on his case for sneaking them into class.”

Chris grinned through a mouthful of the sweet treat as if this was an achievement. To him, it probably was at least.

Connor turned towards the other male sitting at the table. “And that’s James. He’s quiet and I don’t know how he even manages to put up with Chris enough to even be willing to live with him.” James gave Kevin a small wave, his cheeks tinting the slightest shade of pink and the latter reciprocated the gesture.

“Hey Connie, can you get me something to drink?” interjected Chris as he cleaned the last bits of pastry off his plate. Connor rolled his eyes and held his hand in front of him. “Fizzy orange soda,” he grinned. The blond reached into his pockets and pulled out a scrunched up dollar bill and a couple of coins, dropping them onto the redhead’s palm before the latter went towards the bar counter to fetch the soda.

“So Kev, how’d you get to know him?” inquired Chris in a low voice.

“I’m just a regular here,” replied Kevin.

“At this hour? Do you work at a strip club or something?”

“Are there even strip clubs in Salt Lake?”

“Possibly.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Are you sure because you definitely look like you would work at a strip club.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you’re up at this hour and clearly you don’t look like the type to be paying to enter one.”

“You’re making no sense at all.”

“Tomato tomato.”

Kevin found himself getting frustrated at this person he had just met but bit back his tongue from saying anything to antagonise him. Thankfully, Connor came back with Chris’s soda and three more, handing one to James and Kevin after taking the caps off the glass bottles.

“So Con, did you manage to book the time off for the trip?” said Chris after taking a swing of his drink.

“Yup, all set for Boulder in two weeks time,” grinned Connor as he sat down next to James. Kevin had no idea where ‘Boulder’ was so he just stood there quietly sipping on the cherry cola Connor had given him. “Scoot over Chris, make room for Kev,” said the redhead and with an overly dramatic sigh, the blond slid a couple of inches further in the seat so that Kevin could sit down next to him.

Connor and Chris kept the conversation going on for a couple of more minutes which mainly consisted of the latter complaining about his landlord as Kevin sipped his drink, occasionally piping in with a nod or word of acknowledgement. However, James remained quiet but Kevin just assumed this was part of his nature since the others didn’t seem bothered by it. Eventually, Patty appeared and drove everyone out but Connor.

“I’ll see you guys later!” called out the redhead after them as the older woman swatted him with a washcloth. Chris laughed and held up at thumbs up at him as James gave him a small smile and Kevin waved back.

“Catch you around Kevin,” said Chris as soon as they approached where the brunet was parked.

“See you around,” he said and from the corner of his eye, he could see James staring at him as he parted ways with them.

* * *

When Kevin arrived back to his apartment, he was welcomed by a scene that could be described as nothing but a shit-storm.

He stood there, stunned by the entrance as he took in the broken shards of what seemed to be one of the vases from the kitchen that were scattered all over the floor along with a number of books, magazines, articles of clothing and junk. And amidst all of this, stood Amy, Julie and of course, Joseph, yelling their heads off at one another. Kevin was surprised that the police hadn't been called on them already.

It was past three in the morning and he was having none of this. So he slammed the front door shut, and went back to the car, starting the engine up and drove away. Far away enough so that he could be alone with the great lake, coarse ground and night sky.

* * *

_"A figure mostly known for his obsessive vanity, Narcissus was the son of a nymph and a river god would spend his last days gazing at his own reflection, but the first man he showed affection for was not himself. A myth traced in origin to the Boeotia region mentions a relationship between Narcissus and the smitten Ameinias."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/5/2018: I'm gay and I'm back. I had finals and a small project I was working on but I'm back with regular-ish updates on all fics I have in progress right now. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos/comment if you like this or you want to drop some criticism. I also post news and updates (like when I go on break again due to poor time management) on my Tumblr over at @peachtipple!


End file.
